Through the Smoke
by dancetiltheendxoxo
Summary: The day the bombs fell, Jade West watched in horror from the outside, unable to go back in and save her best friend. Now, she has a chance to uncover who the suicide bomber who cost Cat's life was. However, Cat's got a story to tell too, and it ain't all that pretty.


This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect anything spectacular.

Reviews are love.

I like backwards smileys(:

Let's get on with this.

* * *

_There was only smoke. That was all that you couold see._

Hollywood Arts High School had been obliterated; all that was left were a few crumbling walls and dust.

_Cat Valentine coughed and hacked as the world crashed down around her. All around her people were rushing around, trying to escape. Cat knew it was pointless, there was no way out. _

The small group of kids that were brave enough to volunteer picked through the crumbled remains of their beloved school. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, it was different for everyone. Some of them wanted to find out who did this to their school. Some were looking for valuables, and others were looking for their valued.

_Another loud boom went off, this one even closer to Cat. People screamed, and one girl tripped over Cat's mangled legs in her haste to get out. She looked up at Cat, horrified. She scrambled away, her blonde curls tumbling behind her. Cat whimpered. She wanted to be able to get up, leave, escape this prison. _

They were a pretty rag-tag group of kids, their faces either scarred, dirty, or both. One particular girl, who must've once been extremely beautiful, had burn scars completely covering most of her face. A small patch around her right eye remained intact, which was one of the only parts that she did not cover with her thick black hair.

_Another bomb went off. They were getting even closer now. The first one had hit directly above her, causing the ceiling above her to capsize, landing right on top of her and crushing her tiny legs. She had seen so many of her friends run past her without even looking back, even with her pitiful cries for help. She had simply given up. She was going to die in the bombing of Hollywood Arts._

Everyone there had lost someone they loved in the accident. There was a girl who only had one hand, she lost her older sister, who tripped in her heels and refused to take them off, even when a row of lockers fell and hit her. A curly haired boy with a mangled leg and crutches had lost his sense of communication, which happened to be a puppet. He really loved that puppet though. There were a million more sob stories from this little group, all about how much they lost from the bombing.

_Cat dropped her head to the floor and burst into tears. This was her end. There was no way that she would survive this. She had been abandoned. Abandoned, left to die. She was going to die; Cat Valentine was going to die, all alone, in the school she once loved so much. She was already beginning to suffocate, and the looming numbness in her legs was spreading throughout her arms. The place she felt the safest was the place she was going to die in. _

They all had escaped from the school after the first bomb hit. Lucky enough to avoid falling debris, the lucky six had sat outside as the bombs were shot off. They stared, open-mouthed, as their beloved school imploded, killing the seventy people still trapped inside.

_The building imploded around her, but she still did not die. Was she being punished to die in the most painful way possible? She was being suffocated by the debris, mostly ceiling parts, which covered her. It was crushing her, to the point where she could no longer even gasp for breath._

The worst part was when the burnt girl, her name was Jade, reached to comfort her best friend; only to realize that she never made it out.

_Cat clawed desperately at the air. She wanted Jadey. She needed Jadey. She wanted her best friend's warm arms around her, promising that it would be okay, that they would go get Freezy Queen later, or that they could color when they got to Cat's home._

Jade had started screaming, trying to run back through the clouds of dust to find Cat. She was pulled back by her boyfriend. She screamed hateful things at him, but he did not budge. He held her tight as the bombs exploded from inside the school.

_Cat managed to find one last ounce of strength. She screamed "You'll never kill my memory!" _

Jade wiped away her tears. They could kill Cat, but she would never be gone.

_Cat subdued to the oncoming fuzzy blackness that was clouding her vision. _

Jade felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_Cat was dead._

Cat was dead.

.

.

.

The bombs came from inside the school; whoever was setting them up was inside the school. It was a suicide mission, considering they had to be in there when they set it off.

Eight people showed up to help search. They all wanted different things, yet the same questions burned into every single person's head: Who did it?


End file.
